


Amazoning heart

by Hollymemphis



Category: Sneaky Pete (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollymemphis/pseuds/Hollymemphis
Summary: Julia needs help, Marius is willing to talk





	Amazoning heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the tv series Sneaky Pete. I wrote this fanfiction story for entertainment purpose only. 
> 
> Note: I had so much fun writing this story. And I hope you will have at least a little bit fun reading it. I lack finesse in writing that comes with practise only, and frankly I desperately lack in cunning and imagination for deceptions, so there isn’t much of that in the story either. Sorry. English is not my first language, I apologize for any mistakes I just made. Realities aren’t my strong suit either, not sure if you have to work while on the parole. I know writers have to research a lot for their stories, but I was feeling lazy. Anything comes up, leave a comment.
> 
> Love the show,xx

Setting: post season 2, about 2 months later, Julia needs help.

Julia was finishing a cigarette. Her face expressed ‘’I don’t want to be here’’ loud and clear.  
It’s been a couple of long months since ‘’cousin Pete’’, Marius that is, left Bridgepoint, and she didn’t miss him one bit. ‘And yet here we are.’ Julia was in the City, in front of a coffee house about to meet the conman who fooled her whole family, a meeting she set up. He picked the place.  
The cigarette was down to the filter. Julia put the butt into the potted plant and aggressively opened the door. Finding him took no time at all.  
Pete. No, she had to stop thinking of him as someone she knew. This man wasn’t an estranged cousin, just a stranger. Marius was already there but seeing him made her smile even when she hated the guy. Cause unexpectedly, he was behind the counter, all annoyed with a compulsory smile, a pot of milk and an apron. It was so surreal, seeing him performing this mundane role, if he didn’t leave such a mark on her life, Julia would have never even really seen him. Such an ordinary person.  
‘’ Julia.’’ Just noticing her, it made Marius look awake, alive, in a split of a moment he became the man she remembered. ‘’ I will get this one…she is a friend of mine. Oh, and I will take my break now.’’  
‘’ What can I get you, Julia?’’  
In a wave of vindictiveness, she decided to completely forgo plain black, and dictated the most complicated order she could think of and walked away.  
She picked a spacious layout where she wouldn’t have to sit too close, with a low table between them, and made herself comfy.  
Marius messed about with the machinery for a couple of minutes. Julia enjoyed the view, him carrying the tray for her. Julia noticed some extras there, there were 2 cups, a paper cup and 2 servings of deserts.  
‘’Here is your triple shot, half skin, half almond, vanilla cappuccino. With whip. And a vanilla cheesecake with cherries.’’ He seemed satisfied with himself and it annoyed her.  
‘’I want the other one.’’  
‘’Brownie it is.’’  
She took a sip of her order and immediately put the cappuccino down, too sweet! As she looked up, Marius reached for the paper cup and handed it over. ‘’Americano.’’ She had to accept, hurrying to wash away the sweetness with the glorious bitter black.  
Marius was watching her with focus, and it made her uncomfortable. Julia used to tell him a lot of personal stuff, she regretted how well he must know her.  
It was between admitting he was right or her pride, and the milestone with the pride on it she passed way back when she looked up his number and made the call. She thanked him quietly.  
‘’So’’ Julia didn’t know how to begin.  
‘’So, you need my help.’’  
‘’Well, I didn’t track you down for a coffee and a chat.’’  
‘’I wasn’t hiding from you, Julia. I will gladly help.’’  
‘’And what do you want in return? Unless you are telling me you would do it out of the goodness of your heart. If you even have one.’’  
‘’I got one on Amazon. But now that you mention it, there is this one small thing.’’ Marius reached to his back pocket.  
‘’Of course, what is it?’’ With a roll of her eyes, she felt more comfortable already.  
‘’It says here in the contract that I work for you as an investigator. If you would just sing on the line. Also, I have to tell you that I have been to prison and am currently on parole.’’  
‘’I know that.’’  
‘’I have to inform you as an employer anyway.’’  
‘’Convict, go it.’’  
‘’Ex-convict. Sing here.’’  
Julia hesitated. ’’Just looking for the fine print.’’  
‘’Hey, you came to me for help. Frankly, I don’t think I was your first choice in this, whatever is going on. But here we are, I can help you the way it works for you and in return working for you is going to help me.’’  
‘’Criminal elements involved, Mr. Success won’t be happy.’’  
‘’You remember that? And he doesn’t need to know. I would totally do some investigating for you for real. He just wants me to make an honest living, rest is up to me.’’  
‘’Sure, the honest part is me?’’  
‘’Frankly, You wouldn’t be here if you haven’t already asked all the petty criminals you know. Whatever is going on, you need me.’’  
‘’Josipovic, break is over. Get behind the machine.’’  
‘’Sign.’’  
Julia did it, wondering whether she was doing something incredibly stupid.  
Marius took the document back greedily; the ink wasn’t dry yet.  
‘’Josipovic!..’’  
‘’Annie, I quit.’’ Marius got up and took off the apron immediately, dropped it on the armchair.

He extended his hand towards Julia in gallant gesture. ‘’Boss, how about we get out of here and you tell me what the problem is? I need to use this heart of mine or I can as well return it’’


End file.
